Pure Furian
by darko-blade
Summary: The Purifier was once just another Furian...witness to the atrocities that befell his race, his world, his home. His story is here. Rated for later chapters.
1. The Rumours

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the race of the Furians, the Necomongers, the Lord Marshall, Riddickand I do not own the character of Terran. However, I do own the name "Terran". I also own Pettra andKraken.

_Please, do read and review_. :D

**

* * *

**

**Pure Furian**

"We all began as something else." Six simple words holding such truth. Such heavy truth. And how they cut his heart just to say them. Looking into the goggled-eyes of Riddick, it was hard to believe how far he had come…it would be a shame, never to see whether Riddick could do as prophesised…

-------------------------------------

Planet - Furia. Before it's destruction.

Terran tapped the flat of his blade against the large rock, letting the dull _thump_ sound through the silence. Letting the arm with the blade slip to his side, the sharp edge scratched along the rough surface of the huge cliff face, carving a shallow grove there.

"We ever gonna go _inside_?" an impatient voice asked. Terran glanced up, his cool eyes gazing over to his two companions. He shrugged, not really caring. The speaker, the female of the other two, rolled her eyes and grabbed the arm of the one beside her. "Come on, Kraks." She said, dragging him towards the cave entrance.

"_Terran_." Kraken snarled angrily to the other young man. Terran narrowed his eyes, but said nothing as he came over to the mouth of the hollow.

"You might wanna move." He suggested, lightly. The girl, already half lost in the shadows of the cave, turned around to give him a reproachful sneer. Before she had the chance, though, a _crack_ split the air.

Instantly, she threw herself to the left and rolled expertly, balancing in her low crouch as the stalactite smashed into the ground where she had been standing, previously.

If she was in shock over her near-miss, she did not show it. She stood tall and brushed the dirt from her hands. A wry grin spread across her face and she winked at the two males.

"Who said this wouldn't be fun?" she snickered. Kraken shook his head as Terran stepped inside and gave the interior a quick look-over. Deciding that the danger of falling obstacles had passed, he moved further inside.

"Right…fun." Kraken chided, grinding his teeth as he followed the other two. "You have a strange sense of humour, Pettra."

"Of course I have." She said, not completely focusing on him. She was looking through the darkness, seeing what only a Furian could, deciding what course to take through the stalagmites and various other blockages. She slipped around a tricky patch of boulders and join Terran, eyes shining as they watched him navigate over some rocks.

"You're staring." Kraken whispered in her ear. She bristled and moved a few paces away from him, a cold expression on her face. It was dark where they were now, and difficult to see, but not for a Furian. Kraken's smile was as plain as her glare.

"Maybe I like staring." She snapped.

"Maybe you like something else, too." Kraken suggested, moving out her grip so she couldn't punish him for the observation.

"Yeah…me and Terran…_right_." She grimaced, and then moved on.

Terran paused as he reached an odd formation of crystallized plants running the length of the wall. He touched it lightly with a hand, felt how deathly cold it was, and removed his hand. He frowned.

"Found some pretty flowers, have you?" Pettra asked, smiling mischievously.

"I was more interested in the vines, actually." Terran said, quietly. "They don't usually feel so cold…none that I've come across before, at least."

"The mighty Terran is confounded by a plant. Tragic." Kraken joked. Terran didn't laugh.

"The mighty Kraken resorts to long words. Again." Pettra snapped, in defence. Kraken just gave her a knowing look, and she looked determinedly away. "Oh look, an opening." She said, gesturing to it and moving closer.

The three companions scouted the tunnels inside the cave, until they came across a deep pool. Light seemed to have seeped in from somewhere, and strange, ripple-effect shimmers were cast over all the walls.

Pettra took the opportunity to get herself a drink, commenting that the water was cool and fresh and perfectly all right to have.

"I've been meaning to have a word with you." Kraken said, as he and Terran sat down by the pool. Terran stared determinedly at the water, guessing what this would be about and unwilling to make the conversation easy. "I spoke with my father last night…he told me the rumours were true."

Terran looked up at the other young man, eyes searching for truth. They found it.

"Someone out there is making it their business to eliminate all resistance to their campaign for complete subjugation of the Universe in search for this…'Underverse'."

"Underverse…" Terran echoed.

* * *

_Thank you for reading Chapter 1._

_Reviews greatly welcome - they're an inspiration for me to continue._


	2. Unknown Origin

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the race of the Furians, the Necomongers, the Lord Marshall, Riddick and I do not own the character of Terran. However, I do own the name "Terran". I also own Pettra and Kraken.

_Please, do read and review_. :D

* * *

**Unknown Origin**

To any being other than a Furian, the city of Gorkrish was nothing more than the rough outline of dwellings carved into the face of the cliffs. However, to a member of the race that brought the city into fruition, it was home.

Home was a many-levelled complex hidden inside the cliffs themselves, with living quarters, dining areas and many other places. It was everything a city was supposed to be, and there were many like this one. What made Gorkrish special though, was a certain young Furian that just so happened to live there.

Terran stopped himself from grimacing as he and Kraken entered the room of the latter mentioned. Kraken was not a particularly tidy person, and though such things did not really concern Terran, he did not enjoy the task of having to navigate his way around the many scattered items that Kraken chose to litter his rooms with.

'Another look like that, and I might have to decide I don't like you coming in here.' Kraken jested, catching the distasteful look on Terran's face moments before he was able to hide it. The usually impassive, emotionless Furian tended to only drop his guard when in the presence of his most trusted, and Kraken fell into that category.

'You were saying…' Terran prompted.

'Right, yeah, about my father.' Kraken said, nodding as he slumped onto the tangle of sheets and mattress that served as his bedding. He offered Terran a chair, which the other Furian took, after removing several items of clothing and what appeared to be a bowl of half eaten food from it first.

Terran chose not to pass a comment on the living conditions of his friend, and instead watched the other boy intently; ears pricked and ready to listen.

'Well…you know that my father's on the council?' Kraken started, and Terran nodded silently. 'Yeah, well…the council wanted some spies getting out _there_,' he gestured with his hand to the window above his bed, and Terran took this indication to mean outer _space_. 'Apparently, lots of them were against it – you know what the older generations are like. They want to keep us secluded and isolated…'

'We chose not to form alliances with the rest of the galaxies.' Terran said, in defence.

'I know, I know.' Kraken said, waving his hand dismissively. 'I'm not faulting it; I'm just mentioning the key points, right? So yeah…loads of them apposed the idea, but in the end they had to carry the motion because things were getting…shifty…'

'Define that.' Terran requested.

'I dunno exactly, because my father wouldn't go into a lot of detail…something about a few freighter ships passing by that came a little too close for comfort – as in, they were checking out our planet.' Terran's eyes widened at this.

'No scout ships have ever ventured this far out.' He said.

'_Exactly_,' Kraken said, nodding quickly. 'They don't come out this far – why not? Because they know it's Furian territory. Well, according to the reports, they weren't standard freighters – get this – they were of _unknown origin_.'

'You mean…'

'_Not_ standard issue – they belong to someone acting outside the control of the "galactic empire".' Kraken said.

'Don't call it that.' Terran said. At the querying look his friend gave him, he elaborated. 'You know what I mean. "Galactic empire". There's no empire.'

'No, but there will be.' Kraken said, gravely. 'And I'm not lying. The way my father talks, we'll be looking at one in the not so distant of futures.'

'Get back to the point.' Terran prompted.

'Right, yeah, the ships…well, so like I said, shifty. If we can't identify where they _came_ from, then who knows who sent them? That's why they sent the scouts out. There were some old transport ships in a bunker not far from here – they sent a few groups out on a sort of…reconnaissance mission.' Kraken paused for effect, but continued when he realised he was only annoying his companion by hesitating with the story. 'Right…so, they came back and said that the ships were operating under orders of a mother ship – something big.'

'That's not very informative.' Terran commented. 'If all we have to go in is that it's "something big", aren't we, technically, defining half the forces of the Universe?'

'Okay, don't get cocky.' Kraken said, shrewdly. 'It's no joking matter. The teams boarded one of the ships and stowed away…took themselves right into the heart of this thing. He said it's some huge great big army of people – they're all very secretive, but they're also insane. From what my father described…well, I dunno…they just sound like they're serious. The team found storage rooms holding tons of junk, like collections of stuff taken from all sort of different races – but the worst bit is, they found who they belonged to, too.'

Terran felt a cold sweep of dread flood his stomach. He was not accustomed to feeling fear or worry; the closest emotion he experienced to those was apprehension. Like when he knew something was going to happen, and there was nothing he could do about it. Inevitability. He hated it.

'This guy, this scout…'

'Scout?' Terran said, blankly. Kraken gave him a confused look. 'You said scout. Singular.'

'Yeah, because only one of them returned.' Kraken said. The feeling in Terran's stomach worsened, like something was twisting inside his abdomen, clutching his internal organs in one almighty clasp…

'There's more, isn't there?' he guessed, by the look of seriousness on Kraken's face. The other Furian nodded, slowly.

'See; only one came back, but he knew what happened to the others. Said the same thing was happening to all of them – all these races. They were being "converted".'

'Into what?' Terran asked.

'One of _them_. Whatever they call themselves. The ones in the freighters, the ones on the mother ship…something's been _done_ to them. They stop being who they used to be, and become part of the collective.' Kraken sat up straight and shrugged off the oppressing feeling weighing down on his shoulders.

'Where's the scout now?' Terran asked, after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

'Why?'

'I want to see him.'

* * *

It was testimony to their close friendship that Kraken even considered the idea of sneaking into the area of Gorkrish sectioned off for the council. However, Kraken and Terran had got themselves into many similar situations before, and a lifetime of narrow escapes had given them both a taste for danger. Besides, they saw it as sharpening their skills.

Not too many years before the present day, there had not been a council. The Furians had existed as more of a barbaric mesh of feral people with no order or structure. Then, came their saviour. A single Furian who saw the destruction his people wrought upon themselves, and stood up to save them all from extinction at their own hands.

His name was Rakis, and he was just one of the seven council members that had taken their positions in order to better the lives of the people. Their mains tasks were really just to sort out things that the rest of the Furians simply could not be bothered to concern themselves with. Politics was not a loved topic amongst any Furian, so it was quite an achievement that they had a council.

All of this history could be read in the tablatures stacked chronologically in their very own chamber of the council's quarters. It was this chamber that the two young Furians chose as their entrance into said area of the city.

By scaling the cliff walls outside, Terran and Kraken managed to climb up to the unprotected window of the tablature's chamber, and slip inside. It was dark and dank and smelled musty because of all the papers. The stones themselves were arranged so carefully, that neither boy dared touch one in case they disrupted everything. Their presence had to be completely undetectable. Even to a Furian.

Terran stepped up to the entrance to the chamber. Gorkrish, like all the Furian cities, had no glass and no wood. There was little technology, yet they survived. This was but one of the reasons why they enjoyed isolation from the rest of the Universe. They were not a people that appreciated other races confronting them with their advanced technology, their pointless gadgets and complex ideas. Simple was sound, to Furians.

The omnipresent gloom of the Furian world meant that the corridor beyond was dark and shadowed. Only Terran's Furian sight let him see through this dimness, and search for guards.

That in itself was not a common thing – guards were a rarity. They were only used to keep precious things safe, and Furians did not covet anything of particular worth.

'Let's go.' He whispered to his companion, and the two of them slipped out into the long stretch of deserted corridor and made their way down the hall, heading in a direction that Kraken was sure was correct.

However, they had barely reached the end and scanned the room beyond, when a voice spoke from behind them.

'And where do you think _you're_ going?'

* * *

_Thanks for much for reading!_

_Please R&R, it inspires me. I know I suck at regular updates, but the more response I get, the more I am spurred on to continue my stories…and I really do love the Furian race. It'd be a shame for Terran's story to just…end!_


End file.
